


Here's Something To Think About

by Feelysonheelys



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Episode Tag, FEOD (Episode), Gen, Head Injury, The Floating Eye of Death - Freeform, i mean crash has a poorly researched head injury and the others are zombies, no actual research was conducted in the making of this story, ricky and bones are mentioned but not present, sickfic?? maybe? idk my guy, so its sickfic if you want i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelysonheelys/pseuds/Feelysonheelys
Summary: After the incident with the Floating Eye of Death, it's been a hard month for Jimmy. Crash takes notice.





	Here's Something To Think About

**Author's Note:**

> I have been into the Aquabats! for exactly a month but if the trickle of fan content has become this slow it looks like I'll have to do it myself. I don't mind, of course, but I would love feedback, even if it's something inane like "it's good and I liked the words". Enjoy!

**_SOMEWHERE!_ **

**In a state of exhaustion!**

“G’Morning, Jimmy.”

The android startled, straightening up from the microscope he had been hunched over. 

“Hello, Crash! Actually, it’s 3:26 in the afternoon. Is everything okay?”

“It’s just what you say when you wake up, you know?” Crash said as he walked into the lab. “It just feels right.”

Jimmy gave a slight nod. “Ah. Did you have a restful nap?”

“Yeah,” Crash yawned, careful not to bump any Important Science Things as he stretched. “Yeah, it was pretty good.”

“Do you still have that headache from earlier?”

“Nah, not really.”

“Are you experiencing any dizziness?”

“Nope.”

“Any lightheadedness or--”

Crash groaned. “Do you really have to do this every time I get up?”

Jimmy pulled back, wringing his hands. “I’m sorry. I’ve got a lot on my mind, I just want to keep tabs on how you’re recovering.” 

The two fell into silence as Jimmy leaned back into the microscope, pulling away occasionally to mark something on a clipboard. Crash stood around for a moment, weighing his options. There wasn’t a lot to choose from. He could go play video games or watch TV, but the last time he’d done that the harsh light of the screen gave him a headache. Hanging out with the guys was decidedly not an option: zombie conversations were pretty one-sided, and while the freaky factor of sharing a room with his soul-deprived friends had mostly worn off, there was only so much the other Aquabats could do in their current state. Playing with them with a laser pointer had been pretty fun, but he wasn’t sure where Jimmy had put it after the last time he tried it out. It may not have been entirely Crash’s fault that zombie-Ricky had gotten too engaged in the game and knocked over the table, but perhaps it was safer overall to keep the laser pointer out of the Aquabats’ hands for the moment.

Stupid head injury. Stupid zombie curse. Stupid Floating Eye.

Crash pushed his frustrations aside as he pulled a chair over to the counter top where Jimmy was working. He plopped down, watching his friend go on with his routine of observing, making thoughtful little “hm” noises, writing things down, and repeating the cycle. 

“So what’cha lookin’ at?” 

Jimmy pulled back and gestured at the microscope. “Would you like to take a look?”

Crash pulled himself off the chair to look into the lens at the sample below. “Looks gross.”

“I’m comparing Eaglebones’ skin cells from today with samples I took at the beginning of the month,” Jimmy explained. 

“Oh!” Crash nodded. “So it  _ is _ gross.”

“Some of the cells have regained some of their normal color, and the new samples are markedly less shriveled,” Jimmy continued. “But they’ve still got a long way to go before they can be comparable to living tissue.”

Crash didn’t pick up most of what Jimmy was saying, but that’s not to say he wasn’t paying attention. He was picking up on all sorts of things; the way his robot buddy’s eyelids drooped despite his focus, and the way that his rigid movement seemed even more tense than usual. 

“You want to take a break?”

“Hm?”

“I mean, you’ve been doing science stuff since before I went to go lie down. You should take a break.”

Jimmy pursed his lips. “Well, I guess I could switch over to cataloging the information I’ve gathered on the Floating Eye of Death. That could prove helpful.”

“No, I mean a  _ real _ break. A break-break. Without doing stuff,” Crash crossed his arms. 

Jimmy shook his head. “I’m sorry Crash, there’s just too much that needs to be done.”

Crash left the lab with a pout on his face, returning moments later with a small, colorful box. He reached into the box and removed a plastic-sealed object, which he gently tossed at his friend, who only noticed in time to catch it after it bounced off his chest.

The robot stared at Crash with an expression of flat confusion. “Is this an ice cream bar?”

“Yes.”

Jimmy took a deep breath. “Why did you throw an ice cream bar at me?”

“Because it’s against lab safety rules to eat in here.”

Crash wasn’t sure if those were the sounds of actual gears turning in the robot’s head he was hearing, but at the very least he could tell Jimmy was catching on by the faint smile that crossed his face.

“Alright. Put the box back in the freezer, I’ll meet you on the deck.”

Crash stayed put, giving Jimmy an expectant look.

“After you grab an ice cream bar for yourself, of course.”

“Yes!” Crash grinned as he rushed out of the doorway.

 

* * *

 

 

The weather wasn’t perfect for eating ice cream; it was overcast and a little windy. None of this mattered to the two Aquabats, who were more than happy to savor the icy treats on the roof of the BattleTram. If one has ice cream to eat, it’s ice cream weather.

“I don’t think I’ve been outside all week,” Jimmy commented as he leaned against the railing. “I’ve just been keeping busy, I suppose.”

“Yeah, and when’s the last time you had anything to eat?” Crash asked before catching the drip of melted ice cream that was crawling down his hand. “You should never be too busy for that.”

“I don’t need to eat, Crash.”

“So? You still should,” he shrugged as he finished off his treat, chewing slightly on the popsicle stick. “It’s just nice.”

Jimmy didn’t have a response. He worked on his ice cream quietly, his earlier sunniness melting as he stared out into the sky. 

“...Crash?” 

“Uh-huh?”

Jimmy hesitated, looking down. “Do you think it’s even working?”

Crash’s eyebrows shot up. “The zombie stuff? Of course it is! You said Bones’ skin was looking better or something, right?”

“I just don’t know how to work with this soul stuff,” the robot sighed. “Even if their bodies are getting better, there’s still so much I don’t know. What if their souls aren’t in there, or if I’m just getting them all mixed up?” 

“Jimmy…”

“I’ve been running tests and diagnostics to develop new strategies and backup plans if the doses of eye goop prove ineffective, but I haven’t found anything solid yet, and the supply of innards from the Floating Eye have been almost completely depleted. I’m running out of samples, and I still have no idea how to test my hypothesis on the soul containment, and I just  _ can’t lose them--” _

Jimmy was cut off suddenly as a pair of strong arms seized him and squeezed him tightly. 

“Stop it!” Crash demanded as he hugged his friend. “You’re doing good, okay? You’ve been driving and cooking and doing everyone else’s chores for almost a month while you’re trying to fix a zombie curse and making sure I don’t fall over when my concussion makes me all dizzy! You’re doing everything you can, and it’s super stressful, and you’re doing it anyway! You’re doing so good, Jimmy.”

Jimmy was very glad that the only purposes his breathing served were for vocal and saxophone playing purposes, as if he really needed oxygen to survive, this hug would have left him blue in the face. Even with air not being a necessity, Jimmy was at a loss for words, choosing to reciprocate the embrace instead of trying to reply.

“Besides,” Crash continued as he set his friend down, “They’re definitely starting to act normal again.”

Jimmy looked up with hopeful eyes. “You think so?”

Crash nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! A couple nights ago the Commander tried to sing along when I had the radio on, and I’ve seen Eaglebones putting on his glove and doing that arm thing he likes to do when he’s calling his imaginary bird friend. They’re getting better.”

Jimmy made a content humming noise as Crash finally released the hug. The robot stumbled a little before bracing himself against the railing.

Crash grabbed Jimmy’s arm. “Are you okay? Do you need more hugs?”

“Thank you, Crash, but I--I’m okay,” Jimmy assured as he pulled himself upright. “Just a little low on charge.”

Crash’s face filled with worry as he scooped up his friend. “Is your battery running out? Is something broken? Are you gonna die?!”

“Crash!” Jimmy exclaimed. “Crash, I’m okay! I just haven’t been charging as much as I should be.”

Crash didn’t release his grip. “Well, now it’s my turn to tell you to take a nap. Let’s go back to the lab.”

“That sounds like a plan. You can put me down now.”

“Nope!”

 

* * *

 

 

In a turn of events that shouldn’t have surprised him, Jimmy hardly got fifteen minutes of rest before he was abruptly pulled back into consciousness. His optic sensors registered a nervous Crash standing outside the charging station the instant his eyes opened. 

“Sorry about waking you up,” he said, “But there’s, well, I really think you need to…”

Giving up on the idea of using his words, Crash seized hold of the robot’s hand and pulled him to his feet, dragging him out of the charging station. In his frazzled state of mind, Jimmy hardly had time to process the situation before he found himself facing the bunk occupied by the MC Bat Commander. 

“Crash,” he spoke with a great deal of confusion tainting his patient tone, “I’m not sure I understand your urgency.”

“Robot?” slurred the Commander.

Oh. 

While his face was still pallid and tinged with green, the leader’s tired eyes were more clear and focused than they had been in weeks, glancing around the room as his brow furrowed. He shuffled into a sitting position before performing an exaggerated yawn and stretch. 

“My mouth tastes like… hot dog gelatin,” he mumbled, smearing his mustache as he wiped a thick layer of drool from his face. “Did we do something weird last night? An’ why are you staring at me like that?”

Crash dove in for a hug as Jimmy stood by, stunned and misty-eyed.

“Good morning, Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the only other pieces of fic about this episode are just dedicated to naughty tentacles. Being horny is nice, but you all need to be horny for friendship. Or something. (halfhearted, out of tune Learning and Growing)


End file.
